Harry Potter and The Blue Box
by Dreamer Bee
Summary: Se uma caixa azul, com um homem alto de cabelos bagunçados e uma mulher ruiva, tivesse parado numa noite específica na Rua dos Alfeneiros, a história podia ser diferente. AU, Crossover HP/DW
1. Capítulo 1

**N.A.** : Essa fic foi escrita com o intuito puro e simples de me divertir, e divertir minha amiga que, por algum motivo, gosta de ler minhas fics. Não me leve a sério, porque eu mesma não me levo.

Foi só uma idéia aleatória que apareceu quando eu pensei "_Uhm, o 10th e a Donna me lembram o James e a Lily_" e quando eu me dei conta de que Dumbledore foi extremamente burro de deixar Harry Potter sozinho na soleira dos Dursley. Até onde a gente sabe, a tia dele podia ter dormido até tarde e ele ter acabado como filho do leiteiro.

**Atenção para os spoilers** da 4ª temporada de Doctor Who (provavelmente vão aparecer, com maior ou menor intensidade, ao longo da história) e de... bom, "_Harry Potter e A Pedra Filosofa_". Que você **deve** ter lido se não morou embaixo de uma pedra na última década.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e Doctor Who pertence à BBC. A única coisa que eu tenho é tempo o suficiente pra inventar essas coisas e brincar com os personagens.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and The Blue Box<strong>

Capítulo 1 - The Boy Who Lived and The Runaway Bride

A Rua dos Alfeneiros era um lugar perfeitamente normal, habitado por pessoas normais que se orgulhavam de ser assim. Os moradores do nº 4, a família Dursley, eram provavelmente o exemplo mais claro disso. Eram um casal perfeitamente dentro das normas estabelecidas pela sociedade em quase todos os aspectos.

O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley tinham se deitado há apenas algumas horas, com Valter Dursley sendo intimamente perturbado pelo dia menos comum que ele tinha tido em anos; os dois adormeceram, sem idéia do que se passava bem embaixo da janela do seu quarto.

As circunstâncias nas quais Valter e Petúnia Dursley viviam haviam acabado de ser modificadas pela visita de algumas das pessoas mais fora da normalidade que a Rua dos Alfeneiros já vira: entre um velho senhor de longas barbas brancas e nariz quebrado, uma mulher que conseguia se transformar em gato e um homem absolutamente gigantesco pilotando uma moto voadora, a rua pacata provavelmente havia preenchido sua cota de esquisitices pro resto da sua existência.

Um bebê dormia placidamente no batente do número 4. A noite seguia seu curso, com as horas passando de maneira lenta e preguiçosa; o menino dormia, agarrado à carta que o senhor que o havia depositado ali deixou junto a ele no embrulho de cobertores. Se as coisas seguissem o curso naturalmente estabelecido – ou pelo menos o quão naturalmente poderia se estabelecer um curso para esse menino, que havia acabado de perder os pais num incidente trágico e sombrio – ele seria acordado por sua tia, gritando à primeira luz da manhã, quando saísse à porta para por as garrafas de leite do lado de fora para serem apanhadas pelo leiteiro. Acordado para onze anos de brigas com o primo, abusos e falta de amor.

O universo tinha outros planos para o garoto.

No que poderia ser considerada de longe a noite mais fora do comum que a Rua dos Alfeneiros já havia presenciado, uma segunda visita somou-se à primeira, que havia resultado no bebê adormecido no batente da porta dos Dursley. Essa visita em particular era uma caixa azul, que materializou-se em meio a uma rajada de vento e o barulho de componentes mecânicos. O som da caixa ecoou no silêncio da noite pacata, para ser ouvido por qualquer um que não estivesse profundamente adormecido naquele momento – o que não era o caso de nenhum dos moradores do local.

Um homem alto e magro saiu da caixa, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e falando sem parar. O sorriso lentamente sumiu de seu rosto e a sua torrente de palavras perdeu um pouco do tom alegre e da velocidade indescritível uma vez que ele se deu conta de seus arredores.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos saiu da caixa depois dele e, examinando seu entorno, virou-se para encará-lo, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- As incríveis florestas fluorescentes de Pandora, Doctor?

- Beeeeem... – ele corou, coçando a sua nuca. Ela meneou a cabeça levemente, como num gesto irônico de descrença.

- Muito bom,Time Boy. Todo o tempo e o espaço. E nós paramos bem no meio do velho e chato SUBÚRBIO DE LONDRES. Onde eu, por um acaso, passei a minha vida TODA.

Ele aspirou o ar antes de responder.

- Não é Londres, Donna, é Surrey. E em minha defesa, eu não exatamente planejei essa parada estratégia, sabia? – ele assumiu uma expressão emburrada, soando ofendido.

- Então tá – Donna Noble, a mulher, revirou os olhos – Você quer que eu acredite que essa sua caixona azul simplesmente decidiu que seria legal pra gente dar uma longa caminhada noturna numa rua absolutamente tediosa e normal, é isso mesmo?

- É isso mesmo – ele ergueu o queixo de leve, num misto de desafio e de defesa das acusações que ela levantava – e se a TARDIS ouvir você falando dela desse jeito, vai deixar o seu chuveiro sem água quente por um mês inteirinho.

- É claro que ela não vai. – ela sorriu, acarinhando a lateral da caixa – A TARDIS me adora, não é mesmo?

O Doctor fez uma careta e cruzou os braços, o retrato exato de uma criança pequena fazendo birra. Donna não pode deixar de pensar que aquele fazendo manha era um dos seres mais poderosos do universo, com aparentemente mais de 900 anos de idade. Ela suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça, como se dizendo "o que é que eu FAÇO com você?" antes de se dirigir a ele mais uma vez.

- Já que a gente já á aqui, o melhor a fazer é abraçar a idéia da caminhada noturna, o que é que você acha?

Ele abriu seu sorriso enorme mais uma vez.

- Temos um acordo, Earth Girl.

- E você. – ela virou-se para a caixa azul – Me adorando ou não, nós vamos ter uma séria conversa assim que eu e Space Man aqui voltarmos, mocinha.

Donna apontou para seus olhos e em seguida para a TARDIS. Por algum motivo, isso fez o Doctor explodir na risada. A risada gostosa e contagiante que ele costumava dar e à qual Donna acabou por se juntar. Os dois desceram pela rua, ainda rindo de leve e falando bobagens, quando ela parou subitamente.

- Doctor, olha lá!

Ela apontou para uma pequena trouxa de cobertores que repousava no batente da casa número 4.

Ambos arregalaram os olhos quando o embrulho se moveu levemente.

- Por Rassilon, isso é...?

- Doctor, – Donna murmurou, com assombro na voz – é um bebê.

Antes que o Doctor pudesse protestar, ela pulou a murada do jardim e caminhou em passos rápidos até o batente da porta.

- Oooh, mas você não é a coisa mais fofinha do mundo? Você é um amor, é sim, é sim! – ela arrulhou naquela voz que as pessoas usam para falar com bebês, pegando-o no colo e puxando as cobertas de leve para olhar melhor o menino adormecido sem acordá-lo. – Olha, ele está com a testinha machucada, pobrezinho.

Ela passou o dedo levemente pela cicatriz, razoavelmente fresca, que adornava a testa da criança. Franziu o cenho, levemente intrigada; a cicatriz tinha o formato exato de um raio.

- Donna! – o Doctor guinchou, levemente sem fôlego, vindo postar-se ao lado dela. – Dá pra ter mais cuidado? Não vai _pegando_ as coisas do chão desse jeito. Nós não sabemos quem... ou o quê... esse bebê pode ser. Sabe. Pode ser o motivo pra TARDIS ter nos mandado aqui. Grandes ameaças alienígenas em cada esquina, o tempo todo? Eu achava que você já tinha se acostumado com elas a essa altura do campeonato.

Em resposta ela simplesmente lançou um daqueles olhares que – o Doctor podia jurar – atravessava as pessoas como uma facada.

- Ah, Donna, deixa disso, eu estou levantando um ponto muito válido aqui. Pelo que a gente sabe, esse bebê podia começar a tentar comer nossos cérebros a qualquer segundo—

- Você faria a delicadeza de CALAR A BOCA, Spaceman? Não tem nada de alienígena aqui. Esse bebê foi obviamente abandonado. Olha só pra ele. E tem uma carta junto, provavelmente mais uma daquelas histórias do tipo "_Oh, como eu queria poder criar ele, mas eu não tenho emprego e tenho mais vinte filhos_" que essas adolescentes irresponsáveis que engravidam inventam quando largam os bebês nas portas das pessoas. O coitadinho do Harry não machucaria nem uma mosca, não é, amorzinho? – ela voltou-se mais uma vez para a criança, balbuciando levemente para ele, enquanto o Doctor fazia uma careta.

- "Harry"? Você deu um nome pra ele agora, é isso?

- Está bordado no cobertor, idiota.

E estava mesmo, em linha dourada e letras cursivas, ao lado de um aplique em forma de coruja saindo do ovo – que, ele tinha que admitir, era bem fofinho. O Doctor suspirou, contrafeito.

Donna deu um sorriso que não deixava de ter um toque de ironia.

- Eu não sabia que "Harry" era um nome comum entre os alienígenas comedores de cérebros.

- Tá, tudo bem, talvez não seja. E talvez o bebê não seja um alienígena comedor de cérebros também. Tá satisfeita agora?

- Muito, obrigada. – ela desviou o olhar dos cobertores em seus braços para ele e deu um sorriso.

- Oookaa-aaay, então está na hora de dar tchau pro pequeno Harry. Vamos embora daqui. Aventura o bastante pra uma noite numa rua chata e comum, não?

Isso foi o bastante para apagar o sorriso do rosto da mulher ruiva.

- O quê!

- Não ouviu? Eu disse que estamos indo. – o Doctor deu de ombros – Quer dizer, não dá pra gente ficar na... – ele leu a placa, iluminada à luz dos postes, na esquina da rua – Rua dos Alfeneiros pra sempre, eh?

- Bom, eu** não** vou sair daqui e deixar esse bebezinho indefeso aqui sozinho na noite escura, fria e perigosa.

O Doctor a encarou, como se ela não estivesse gozando plenamente de suas faculdades mentais.

- E o que você sugere então? Que a gente sente aqui a noite toda, com o bebê no colo, esperando os moradores do número 4 abrirem a porta de manhã pra virarmos pra eles e falarmos "_Oh, alô! Nós encontramos esse bebê por acaso na porta de vocês e estávamos cuidando dele até agora porque achamos que era arriscado deixar ele sozinho no escuro_"?

- É claro que não, isso seria ridículo.

- Bom, que bom, nós concordamos nesse ponto, então—

- Levamos ele com a gente, óbvio.

- O QUÊ?

- Sim! Isso vai ser brilhante, imagina só! – ela sorriu, um sorriso aberto e caloroso – Olha só pra essa coisinha pequenininha, Doctor. Ele_ precisa_ da gente, ele não é maravilhoso? Eu sempre quis um bebê – ela murmurou para si mesma, acariciando os cabelos muito escuros do bebê; o Doctor achou que a saída mais sensível era fingir que não tinha ouvido a última parte.

- Donna. Ele não é um cachorrinho de estimação, é um bebê; você tem noção da responsabilidade que isso implica?

- Doctor, - ela o fuzilou com os olhos - até cinco minutos atrás você não era Sylvia Noble. Você realmente acha que eu ia simplesmente adotar uma criança e depois deixar ela de lado? Ou você está insinuando que eu não vou ser uma boa mãe?

- Não estou insinuando nada!

- Claro que está!

- Eu só acho que não deve ser uma coisa feita de impulso desse jeito, só isso!

O bebê remexeu-se e choramingou nos braços de Donna, que voltou-se para ele imediatamente.

- Oh, não, não, meu amor! Shh, shh, shhh... – ela abaixou o tom de voz para um sussurro. – Viu o que você fez, seu babaca do espaço? Quase acordou ele!

- Ah, - ele retrucou, também em sussurros – quer dizer então que a culpa é só minha?

- Claro que é, você me fez perder a cabeça.

Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto automático. Harry virou-se em seu cobertores e se aconchegou mais a Donna, buscando instintivamente a fonte de calor; o Doctor podia praticamente ver o coração de sua companheira de viagens derretendo sob seu olhar.

Aquilo tinha que acabar. E rápido.

- Donna, olha – ele suspirou e mais uma vez despenteou-se – eu realmente sinto muito por desapontar você. Eu não acho que você fosse ser uma mãe ruim nem nada, por Rassilon, eu sei quanta compaixão e ternura você pode ter quando quer, mas... Eu não levo crianças. É muito doméstico. Eu não fui feito pra esse tipo de coisa.

- Então o poderoso Senhor do Tempo vai abandonar uma coisinha indefesa e deixar ela se virar sozinha no mundo, é isso?

- Donna, por favor, seja razoável. Daqui a algumas horas vai amanhecer, e vão abrir a porta dessa casa, e vão trazer ele pra dentro. Ele vai ter uma família, e com certeza vai ser uma família boa pra ele. Não precisa fazer drama.

Ele deu alguns passos para trás e ela olhou pra ele como se ele estivesse pegando uma ninhada de gatinhos, jogando dentro de um saco e afogando no rio. Ele revirou os olhos.

- E como você pode ter certeza disso? Pode ser que eles não queiram ele, o que vai ser dele então? Vão chamar o Serviço Social, mandá-lo pra algum orfanato ou coisa assim. E se ficarem com ele e não tratarem ele direito? Maltratarem ele, fizerem ele fazer todo o serviço da casa e tudo mais? Ou coisa pior? Meu Deus!

- Eu realmente acho que você não precisa fazer um drama tão grande. Essa não me parece ser uma casa de espancadores de criancinhas. Olhe lá a lareira deles, eles _têm_ um bebê.

- Nunca se sabe – ela murmurou, secamente. – Alguma coisa me diz que esse menino não vai ser feliz nessa casa. E a TARDIS fez a gente parar aqui, não fez? Quer sinal maior do que esse?

- Donna, eu… E-eu não acho que seria certo. Você** sabe** que eu tenho alguns... problemas com crianças, desde que—

- E o que você acha que eu vou fazer, _sunshine_? – ela cortou a torrente de palavra que ele ameaçava começar a desfiar – Pedir a você pra posar de pai do meu filho? Não, obrigada! Eu sou uma adulta madura e você é um adulto, talvez não exatamente maduro, mas ainda assim um adulto. Sei o que quero e não vou te forçar a fazer nada que _você _não queira. Tudo que eu peço é paciência da sua parte quando eu estiver cuidando dele. E um berço, se possível. Deve ter algum na TARDIS, tem de tudo lá dentro no fim das contas.

"_Pense, Doctor, pense. Quase mil anos de idade, a solução pra quase todos os enigmas do universo na sua cabeça e você não consegue dissuadir uma mulher de meia idade que quer levar um bebê pra morar com vocês? _

_Rassilon, será que ela não percebe que essa idéia até mesmo __**soa**__ ruim? Vamos, homem. Faça alguma coisa. Pegue o que ela falou e vire contra ela._"

- E ele vai crescer sem uma figura paterna? Os estudos mostram que essa é uma péssima idéia—

- Pare com isso, você obviamente está inventando desculpas agora. Além disso, eu tenho meu avô, não tenho? Melhor figura paterna que um garoto poderia querer. – ela sorriu afetuosamente ao falar em Wilf.

- E então... você quer voltar pra casa? – ele murmurou.

- Claro que não. Quantas vezes você vai confundir "visitar" com "ir embora" antes de entender isso? Eu quero ficar com você. E também quero ficar com o bebê. Você que está criando caso, dá até a impressão que a gente vai sair brincando de casinha pelo espaço, Deus. A menos – ela hesitou – que você queira que eu vá.

- Não! Não, eu... – ele massageou suas têmporas, tomando fôlego para responder. Alguma coisa dizia que ele ia se arrepender muito disso, mas mesmo assim ele não podia evitar. E o que ela falava tinha sentido, afinal. Não é como se nada fosse mudar ou se eles fossem "_brincar de casinha no espaço_".

E ela _tinha_ aberto mão de tudo pra viajar com ele.

- Tudo bem, Donna. Vamos levar o bebê. Mas! Vamos passar uma semana só com ele e se não nos adaptarmos voltamos pra cá, logo depois de sairmos, e devolvemos ele pro número 4. Combinado?

O sorriso dela se alargou a não mais poder; ela lhe deu um meio abraço desajeitado – tomando cuidado para não derrubar a criança adormecida – e um beijo na bochecha antes de voltar sua atenção para o emaranhado de cobertores novamente.

- Bem-vindo à bordo, Harry. – ela murmurou, afetuosamente, e o Doctor não pode evitar sorrir também.

- Pois é, bem-vindo à bordo.

- Ah, Doctor. Isso não é_ mágico_?

- É sim, Donna. É sim.

Três semanas depois, Arabella Figg torcia um pedaço de pergaminho em suas mãos, encarando a porta nervosamente. Ela não podia acreditar que tinha sido estúpida o suficiente pra perder o menino de vista daquele jeito. Uma tarefa simples, tão simples, que até ela devia ser capaz de conseguir realizar – e ela falhou.

Esperava que não fosse tarde demais para consertar as coisas. Esperava que sua mensagem tivesse chegado a Alvo Dumbledore, e que ele viesse logo.

Ela saltou na cadeira ao ouvir uma leve batida na porta. Precipitou-se para a porta, abrindo-a nervosamente e olhando, assustada, para o homem de longas barbas brancas que estava parado em sua soleira. Ele lhe deu um sorriso amável.

- Arabella, querida. Qual o problema? Acabei de receber sua coruja, parece grave.

- Dumbledore... – Arabella Figg fez força para se controlar. Ela não iria chorar. Não iria demonstrar suas fraquezas na frente daquele bruxo extraordinário. Ela sequer conseguia imaginar o que ele iria dizer quando recebesse a notícia que tinha pra lhe dar. Ela, um aborto inútil que tinha recebido uma missão tão básica: vigiar o número 4 e a nova vida de Harry Potter com seus tios.

Um aborto inútil que tinha falhado nessa missão simples.

Dumbledore continuou a observá-la, pacientemente, esperando que ela começasse a falar. A Sra. Figg decidiu que quanto mais rápido se livrasse daquilo, tanto melhor. Tomou fôlego.

- Dumbledore... O menino sumiu.

O bruxo à sua frente piscou.

- Sumiu?

- Sim... Sumiu. Eu vim pra cá já faz algum tempo, você sabe, vigiando os Dursley, e recebi sua mensagem no dia em que vocês entregaram o bebê. Fiquei de olho, como você pediu, e não vi sinal dele até hoje. No começo isso não me alarmou, porque conheço os Dursley. Eu não achei que eles fossem sair... ah... _exibindo_ o filho de Lílian e Tiago por aí. Mas já faz quase um mês, Dumbledore, e nem sinal da criança. Eu comecei a me preocupar.

Dumbledore fechou os olhos, parecendo estar em profunda concentração. Nada foi dito na sala por alguns minutos, minutos que para Arabella pareceram horas.

- O bebê não está com os tios. O que você acha que isso quer dizer, Arabella?

Oh, Deus. Ela não teria coragem de dizer a ele, teria?

- Eu acho... Acho que levaram o menino, Dumbledore. Não sei quem, nem por que, mas ele foi levado.

Dumbledore voltou a sorrir.

- Não se preocupe, Arabella. Você fez bem em me avisar. Pode ficar tranqüila; se levaram o menino, temos meios de encontrá-lo, onde quer que ele esteja nesse planeta.

Mas, como Dumbledore veio a descobrir depois de deixar a casa de uma Arabella Figg muito mais aliviada e mobilizar buscas minunciosas, Harry Potter parecia ter simplesmente desaparecido da face da Terra.

**[Continua]**


	2. Capítulo 2

**N.A.** E eis o capítulo 2. Como deve dar pra perceber, eu vou tentar seguir o curso dos eventos da_ Pedra Filosofal_ da maneira o mais fiel possível, dando a entender que Harry é alguém parecido, mas não exatamente igual ao menino do livro. Não acho que isso ficou muito claro nesse cap., mas espero melhorar o ritmo ao longo da história.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e Doctor Who pertence à BBC. Se eu fosse qualquer um dos dois, não estaria perdendo o meu tempo escrevendo fanfic, e sim trabalhando pra que isso fosse canon.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - <em>The Vanishing Glass in a Doomsday<em>**

Era o início de mais uma manhã normal de semana em Chiswick, Londres. As ruas tranquilas do bairro começavam a despertar, num ritmo lento, como quem se espreguiça: cortinas eram abertas, jornais e cartas eram entregues, garrafas de leite eram apanhadas nas soleiras de portas. Os madrugadores já estavam do lado de fora, vestindo casacos e moletons, a maioria levando cães para passear.

Harry Potter revirou-se em sua cama e se afundou mais nos seus cobertores, evitando os raios de luz que começavam a incidir em seu rosto pelas gretas da cortina.  
>Se ele pretendia com isso continuar a dormir, sua avó tinha outros planos pra ele.<p>

- Harry! - Sylvia Noble chamou (muito alto, como de costume) da porta do quarto - Levante-se, vamos, vamos, vamos! Você vai se atrasar pra escola, rapazinho!

Harry ergueu-se na cama, varrendo de sua cabeça vestígios do sonho que estava tendo. Algo relacionado com uma moto voadora. Ou coisa parecida. Esfregando os olhos pesados de sono ele tateou sua mesa de cabeceira, em busca do par de grossos óculos redondos que usava. Sua avó já havia abandonado a soleira da porta, descendo as escadas e mandando-o se apressar, bradando que o café já estava quase pronto.

Espreguiçando-se, ele se levantou da cama em seu pequeno quarto na residência dos Noble. Livros estavam empilhados precariamente na mesa de cabeceira, como também espalhados em cima de uma escrivaninha e uma mochila se encarapitava em uma poltrona no canto do recinto. Harry abriu uma gaveta na pequena cômoda encostrada entre a escrivaninha e a parede que parecia, de certa forma, fora de lugar quando comparado ao restante da decoração. Puxou uma calça jeans e camiseta que havia sido imaculadamente passada por sua avó (amassando-a toda no processo), vestindo-se rapidamente. Hoje era sexta-feira, o melhor dia da semana na opinião de Harry: sexta queria dizer final de semana, que queria dizer dois dias inteiros com seus pais.

Harry morava em Chiswick com a avó e o Vovô Wilf. Antes ele morava com seus pais, sendo educado em casa ao invés de ir para a pré-escola; esse arranjo durou até o início dos seus estudos de nível preparatório, mas seu pai e sua mãe decidiram que era melhor pra ele ir viver com os avós mais ou menos quando Harry estava terminando a primeira etapa básica¹. Ele precisava do contato com outras crianças, sua mãe dizia. Harry tinha suas dúvidas quanto a isso, mas acabou indo de um jeito ou de outro.

Não que seus pais não viessem vê-lo o máximo que pudessem. Às vezes apareciam até três vezes na semana, pra passar a noite com ele e ir embora só depois que ele já tivesse ido dormir. Mas as viagens dos dois geralmente significavam uma semana toda sem ver seu pai ou sua mãe.

E toda sexta-feira, sem falta, seus pais apareciam para passar o fim de semana com ele. Às vezes eles o levavam pra viajar, mas sua mãe não gostava; se queixava que queria "uma vez na vida, fazer coisas normais de gente normal" e eles geralmente iam ao parque, saíam para caminhar em algum lugar ou ficavam em casa comendo biscoitos e tomando chá com sua avó e Vovô Wilf - pra desespero do seu pai.

- Você ainda está aí em cima, Harry? Agilize, mocinho!

Harry terminou de calçar os tênis e, sem amarrá-los, correu escada abaixo até a cozinha.

- Ah, Harry, - sua avó meneou a cabeça - _quantas vezes_ eu já te disse pra não descer as escadas correndo, coração?

- Desculpa, vó - ele murmurou e sentou-se em frente ao Vovô Wilf, que piscou conspiratoriamente para ele, sorrindo atrás de sua xícara de chá.

Sylvia não parava de falar e naquele dia, aparentemente, ela havia acordado com o pé esquerdo, o que significava um dia em que tudo - absolutamente tudo - a deixava de mau humor e a fazia se queixar; Vovô Wilf havia ensinado a Harry alguns anos atrás que a melhor maneira de lidar com sua avó quando ela ficava desse jeito era tentar focar sua atenção em alguma outra coisa, ouvindo-a sem realmente escutar.

- ...E hoje é sexta-feira, o que significa que a irresponsável da sua mãe vai aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde junto com aquele imprestável do marido dela. - a acidez praticamente pingava das palavras de vó Sylvia, sempre pronta a reclamar de sua mãe e de seu pai, seus tópicos favoritos pra queixas - Uma semana inteira na Austrália, pelo menos _dessa vez_ ela teve a decência de telefonar pra você. Ainda me lembro daquela semana em que os dois se mandaram pra Noruega ou alguma coisa assim e simplesmente _sumiram_, nem deram notícias, sabe Deus o que estavam aprontando...

Harry sabia que sua mãe e seu pai não estavam na Austrália, claro. Na noite anterior, no telefone, Donna havia lhe dito que tinham acabado de selar um acordo de paz entre dois planetas que orbitavam o Cinturão de Órion, o que significava que estariam livres para chegar em casa no dia seguinte. E a semana na qual não mantiveram contato foram sete dias dentro da Caixa-forte de Pantheon Xy, uma das prisões mais seguras do Universo, por alguma coisa que seu pai havia feito, ou pelo menos que achavam que ele havia feito.

Logo que ele havia chegado em Chiswick, numa das noites estreladas em que ele subia a colina do quintal com seu bisavô pra olhar as estrelas, Vovô Wilf tinha lhe dito que sua avó não fazia idéia de onde seu pai e sua mãe realmente passavam a semana e que não seria nada sensato ele contar pra ela. Harry se lembrava de ter perguntado a ele porque; ele deu de ombros e disse que existiam algumas coisas que algumas pessoas como sua avó simplesmente não podiam compreender. Coisas como o fato de seus pais viajarem no tempo e no espaço. Ou de sua mãe e seu pai não serem casados. Vó Sylvia ("_e pelo menos metade do Universo_", seu pai resmungava) parecia viver sob a impressão de que seu pai e sua mãe eram casados de fato. Como Harry descobriu ao pedir, aos cinco anos de idade, pra ter um irmãozinho, seus pais na verdade eram só bons amigos que viajavam e viviam juntos.

Ou as coisas estranhas que pareciam acontecer ao redor dele desde que conseguia se lembrar. Desde que era pequeno, quando estava zangado ou aborrecido, coisas sem explicação aconteciam - objetos explodiam acidentalmente, roupas encolhiam, coisas mudavam de cor. Quando algo assim acontecia seu pai e sua mãe geralmente trocavam um olhar peculiar de preocupação e Harry nunca conseguiu entender muito bem porquê. Ele de alguma forma tinha a sensação que seus pais sabiam de algo que não queriam lhe contar, o que não fazia o menor sentido; afinal, desde qual era o trabalho verdadeiro dos dois até o fato dele ser adotado, Harry sabia de tudo sobre a sua vida desde pequeno.

Ele repentinamente lembrou-se do sonho com a motocicleta e decidiu que seria mais uma das coisas que vó Sylvia não entenderia se ele contasse. Vovô Wilf, no entando, poderia ouvi-lo sem questionar. Melhor ainda, ele contaria seu sonho pra seu pai e sua mãe quando chegassem em casa.

A manhã na escola arrastou-se. Harry não era um daqueles garotos cercados de amigos. Entre morar com os avós, quase não ter os pais por perto, preferir passar as horas enterrado em algum livro a brincar de pique para, ainda por cima, ser ponto central na ocorrência de coisas estranhas, ele nem mesmo se espantava que seus colegas de escola o tratassem com desconfiança. E as outras crianças da rua também não se aproximavam dele, um estranho que havia chegado ali já com quase sete anos e quando as alianças e inimizades dos grupinhos de amigos já vinham sendo construídas desde o nascimento e estavam portanto consolidadas.

O sinal tocou, anunciando o fim das aulas. Harry juntou o seu material e saiu da sala o mais rápido possível, ansioso por chegar em casa. Ao passar no pátio, alguns garotos da sua série – maiores e mais fortes do que Harry, que sempre havia sido mirrado para a idade – faziam piadas ao vê-lo passar. Geralmente as provocações envolviam o fato dele ser baixo, magro, ter cabelos rebeldes demais; mas a mais recorrente era a sua cicatriz.

Entre "cara de raio" e "testa rachada" Harry já tinha ouvido de tudo a respeito dela; ele tentava não se importar muito com isso, porque particularmente gostava da cicatriz. Lembrava de quando ele era pequeno e se deitava no colo de sua mãe, no sofá confortável da biblioteca, cochilando enquanto ela lia pra ele e passava o dedo, distraidamente, pela marca na sua testa. Ou quando seu pai tracejava a forma de raio alegremente a cada vez que bagunçava (mais ainda) os cabelos dele. De modo geral, a marca estava associada a momentos felizes e ele não via por que se voltar contra ela quando o problema na verdade era o fato de seus colegas de sala serem babacas completos.

Ele caminhou para o portão, esperando ver Vovô Wilf lá como de costume; ao invés disso, encontrou sua mãe, parada em pé de braços cruzados e com jeito de quem tinha acabado de engolir alguma coisa muito ruim. Harry sorriu para ela, mas a expressão no rosto dela não se modificou e ela virou-se pra encarar o grupinho de meninos, que ainda olhava para ele.

- Quem são esses idiotas, filho?

- Meus... colegas. – ele deu de ombros. – Fazem isso sempre. Eu não ligo.

"Muito", ele pensou em acrescentar, mas decidiu não fazer isso. Sua mãe parecia pronta pra escalpelar alguém.

- "Sempre"? Quer dizer que eles falam... Ah, Harry. Por que é que você nunca contou? Eu poderia falar com a escola. Ou pelo menos com as mães desses imbecis. – O que era meio impossível, Harry pensou, já que ela obviamente não podia ir às reuniões de pais e certamente não sabia quem eram as mães deles.

Por outro lado, ela poderia perguntar à avó de Harry, o que geraria perguntas, que causariam ainda mais problemas pra todo mundo. Ele se limitou a dar de ombros.

- Não tem problema, mãe. Eu tô bem. Sério.

- "Bem", tá certo. De todas as características de seu pai, _essa_ era a que você tinha que copiar, eh? - Ela meneou a cabeça, como quem admite a derrota e vacilou por alguns segundos antes de mudar o rumo da conversa. – Vamos andando? Deus sabe que não é seguro deixar seu pai muito tempo na companhia de sua avó sem que eu esteja por perto.

Ele percebia como era difícil pra sua mãe admitir que a vida dele não era exatamente perfeita em todos os sentidos. E o próprio Harry contribuía para que ela mantivesse essa ilusão na maior parte do tempo. Afinal, ele não podia incomodar seus pais com coisas pequenas como seus problemas de escola, não quando eles já tinham que se preocupar com coisas como alienígenas invadindo a Terra, o iminente fim do Universo, colapso da História como a conhecemos, etc. etc. etc. Harry sabia que teria que abrir mão de algumas coisas. Vovô Wilf também era alguém que, na cabeça dele, não devia em absoluto ser incomodado e tirado do seu estado natural de harmonia, sorrisos e bom humor. Vó Sylvia... bom, ela _não entendia_. E isso era um fato.

Algum tempo depois eles chegaram à pequena casa em Chiswick; sua mãe girou a chave e ambos entraram, sendo recepcionados pelos comentários de sua avó, rodeando o sofá e arrumando o cômodo enquanto listava para um Doctor – que nesse ponto estava começando a ficar ele mesmo de péssimo humor – tudo que ele e Donna faziam errado.

- ...Francamente, vocês nunca nem sequer se incomodaram em procurar uma casa, ah, não, não quando podemos aceitar caridade de um par de velhos cansados que já têm que se preocupar com mais coisas do que deviam nessa idade. E eu sei que isso não seria um custo tão grande pra _você_, viajando o tempo todo. Gastam com tudo, menos com o que importa; nunca nem mesmo celebraram o casamento de maneira apropriada, só _se ajuntando_ desse jeito. Geoffrey teria _morrido_ de desgosto...

- Donna! – ele voltou-se para a porta ao ouvir o barulho da chave, com um sorriso aliviado. – E Harry! Venha cá, garoto!

O Doctor ajoelhou-se até chegar à altura de Harry e abriu os braços. Após abraçá-lo, ele desalinhou os cabelos de Harry, como de costume.

- E então, o que você quer fazer hoje? Vamos ao parque? Nós podemos levar uns sanduíches e comer lá, dar pão pros patos e tudo mais...

- E v_ocê_ vai fazer os sanduíches, não é mesmo, majestade? – Sylvia Noble vociferou. O Doctor pareceu murchar como um balão estourado.

- Bom, nós podíamos... podíamos ir ao museu! Que você acha, Donna? Museu! Cheio de coisas interessante, e sempre tem uma lojinha, eu adoro lojinhas...

- Depois da correria toda na... Austrália, você quer que eu passe o dia andando pra cima e pra baixo, tendo que escutar você tagarelando sem parar enquanto vê um monte de coisas velhas? Preferia ter meu fígado arrancado, _Sunshine_.

- Pai, – Harry sorriu – nós podíamos ir ao zoológico.

- Mas sua mãe não quer andar – o Doctor murmurou, ressentido.

- Tem muitos bancos no zoológico, e muito menos coisas em que prestar atenção – Harry deu de ombros – então pensei que seria menos cansativo.

- Donna?

- Ah, tudo _bem_. - ela suspirou – Vamos ao zoológico. Mas quando eu me cansar, eu _vou_ sentar, e vou ficar sentada esperando até vocês terminarem. Combinado?

Arranjo feito, os três se foram, garrafas de água em punho. O Doctor, sentado no banco do carona, falava animadamente sobre animais diversos. E sobre a fundação do zoológico, e sobre um zoológico só de espécies tidas como extintas em Rarity Star, e – por falar em espécies extintas – como os dodôs eram absolutamente fascinantes, ele tinha que levar Harry para ver um... Donna revirou os olhos e meneou a cabeça, murmurando que, provavelmente, _ele_ era a causa da extinção dos dodôs.

Uma motocicleta passou zunindo pelo carro e sua mãe fez uma careta.

- Maluco! – ela gritou pela janela aberta do carro – Francamente, como é que deixam esses imbecis tirarem carteira de motorista? Dirigem como se quisessem se matar, é b—

- Ah! – Harry lembrou-se, repentinamente – Eu sonhei com uma motocicleta essa noite, pai. Ela voava.

O Doctor virou-se no banco e o encarou com curiosidade.

- Sério? Bom, a Psicologia – a Psicanálise, na verdade, porque não é a mesma coisa, veja bem, mas muita gente confunde - afirma que os sonhos são manifestações do inconsciente, sabe. Quando eu conheci Freud nós conversamos muito a respeito. Adorava um sonho, Freud. Eu uma vez contei um sonho meu pra ele e ele me disse que—

- _Spaceman_, dá pra calar essa matraca uma vez na vida? – Donna vociferou – Quer falar mais sobre o sonho, querido? O que acontecia nele?

- Não muita coisa, na verdade. Eu só me lembro mesmo da moto que voava – Harry ponderou – Mas acho que o mais estranho é que não parecia bem um sonho. Parecia mais aquela coisa, sabe, quando você acha que já viu aquilo antes em algum lugar... um deja vu?

Donna e o Doctor se entreolharam, mas não fizeram nenhum comentário a respeito. O que era muito, muito estranho – geralmente, seu pai não calava a boca, independente do assunto.

Mais ou menos nessa altura, eles alcançaram o zoológico e a empolgação do Doctor com os animais desviou a conversa do seu rumo anterior. Apesar da sensação de que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo, Harry se deixou levar pela animação de seu pai e ouvia com interesse enquanto ele discursava acerca de cada animal que viam. Sua mãe se limitou a adotar uma expressão de desdém (como ela geralmente fazia sempre que o Doctor parecia correr o risco de ficar cheio de si demais pro seu próprio bem) e comprou um picolé de limão, que ela e Harry dividiram. Passaram pelos gorilas, pelas aves e pelos elefantes. Chegaram à casa dos répteis e o Doctor parecia uma criança, pulando de empolgação.

- Cobras! Animais fascinates, as cobras. Harry, eu te contei daquela vez que eu estava com sua mãe no Saara...

Nesse momento, eles alcançaram o espaço onde vivia a maior cobra do lugar. Ela dormia placidamente e os três observaram com interesse os curiosos padrões geométricos que se desenhavam pelo corpo dela.

- Fascinante – murmurou o Doctor -, realmente fascinante.

E, repentinamente, a cobra acordou e foi até Harry, erguendo o corpo até ficar da altura dos olhos dele.

- _Ele realmente acha isso_? – a cobra perguntou.

Harry olhou de soslaio para os pais, que olhavam para a cobra com uma expressão absolutamente chocada. O Doctor olhava da cobra para Harry e de Harry para a cobra.

- _Bom, eu... eu... _– ele murmurou, sem muita confiança. Ele tinha visto coisas estranhas acontecer, certamente; coisas que ele entendia e coisas que não. Nada nunca havia alcançado esse nível de estranheza. E, no entanto, a cobra estava ali, falando com ele. Seria falta de educação não responder. – _Bom, sim. Meu pai gosta de aprender tudo de tudo._

_- Imagino que seja bom _– a serpente contorceu-se como quem dá de ombros – _Conhecer seus pais._

_- Você não conhece os seus?_

A cobra apontou com o rabo para a placa e Harry virou-se para ler. "Boa Constrictor, Brasil – Esse espécime nasceu em cativeiro."

_- Ah, então você não conhece o Brasil, nem outras jibóias nem nada?_

A cobra negou com a cabeça. Harry preparou-se para tornar a falar quando repentinamente seu pai dirigiu-se à cobra.

-_ Com licença. Sinto muito por me intrometer na conversa, mas como exatamente você está conseguindo se comunicar com meu filho? Ele é um menino humano e, até onde eu sei, ele não devia estar entendendo você._

A jibóia piscou e Harry podia jurar que ela tinha assumido uma expressão levemente intrigada, como uma pessoa que não entende o que está acontecendo, mas é educada demais pra perguntar. Ele voltou-se pra ela e mais uma vez tornou a falar.

- _Meu pai não é humano. Ele é um alienígena. Ele consegue conversar com vários animais, gatos, cavalos e tudo. Mas eu não sei como eu consigo, nem sei se devia estar falando com você_ – desculpa pai – ele virou-se para o Doctor – eu também não sei como foi que eu fiz isso.

Donna, parada junto aos dois, olhava-os como se eles tivessem subitamente se transformado em unicórnios. Ela cutucou as costelas do Doctor, que se contorceu no lugar e voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Com licença, _Spaceman_? Pode me explicar o que **diabos** vocês dois estão fazendo?

- Oh, desculpa, Donna. Aparentemente, essa cobra decidiu fazer amizade com o nosso filho. E você sabe como é, é bom se apresentar quando seu filho arruma um novo amigo. Você devia tentar.

Se Donna tinha algo pra dizer a respeito eles nunca chegaram a saber, pois nesse momento três crianças pequenas, particularmente agitadas, decidiram que a casa dos répteis era um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro pra brincar de pegar – mesmo sendo um espaço escuro e apertado – e passou correndo por Harry, derrubando-o.

O menino caiu ao chão, atordoado; ele percebeu que sua mãe havia se ajoelhado rapidamente ao seu lado – e em poucos segundos a casa dos répteis tinha se enchido de gritos histéricos. A voz de seu pai tentava se erguer em meio ao barulho, afirmando que não havia motivo para pânico, e sendo prontamente ignorada pela multidão sem controle. Sua mãe lhe entregou seus óculos, que haviam caído do seu rosto na queda, e Harry ergueu-se,tentando entender o que estava acontecendo—

A jibóia deslizava pelo buraco onde antes se encontrava o vidro protetor. Ela passou ao lado de Harry, voltando-se momentaneamente para dizer

- _Obrigado, rapazinho. Senhor,_ - ela ergueu os olhos para o Doctor –_ sinto muito pelo incômodo._

E foi-se. Antes que eles pudessem responder, a casa dos répteis estava sendo evacuada e uma equipe do zoológico se mobilizava para tentar recapturar a jibóia.

Eles caminharam em direção ao carro. Nenhum dos três atreveu-se a falar; coisa não muito comum entre o Doctor e Donna.

Harry olhou em volta e percebeu que uma senhora idosa, de postura muito dura e cabelos pretos presos em um coque apertado, permanecia impassível diante da comoção na casa dos répteis. Ela estava sentada, perfeitamente ereta, em um dos bancos em frente ao pequeno espaço; usava um casaco cinza-escuro de lã, sapatos pretos lustrosos, uma saia cor-de-vinho... E olhava para ele. Fixamente. Ele sentiu o frio percorrer sua espinha e aproximou-se mais de sua mãe, que o abraçou pelos ombros.

- O que foi, querido?

- ...Nada, mãe.

A verdade é que Harry, nos quase quatro anos em que havia deixado a TARDIS, percebeu que algumas pessoas na rua o observavam. Algumas até mesmo falavam com ele. Podiam ser pessoas comuns, como a senhora severa do zoológico ou um senhor idoso que usava um terno de tweed e longas barbas brancas e estava sempre no parque quando Harry ia lá – ou gente esquisita, como um homenzinho de cartola roxa que apertou sua mão numa loja e uma velha de verde que havia acenado para ele no ônibus. Essa era mais uma das coisas que ele evitava mencionar para não preocupar seus pais.

Naquela noite, Harry virou-se na sua cama do quarto de hóspedes, sem conseguir dormir. Decidiu que seria bom pedir a sua mãe para ficar com ela e seu pai até conseguir pegar no sono – como Sylvia achava que eles eram casados e seu pai quase não precisava dormir mesmo, eles dividiam o quarto de Donna, que usava a cama enquanto o Doctor se arrumava nas almofadas do chão para ler até de manhã.

Ele aproximou-se da porta, mas parou antes de abri-la; os dois estavam conversando lá dentro, em um tom baixo, porém alterado. Os sussurros tinham um indiscutível tom de urgência. Ele não conseguia entender o que eles estavam dizendo, mas estava certo que em determinado ponto da conversa sua mãe indubitavelmente caiu no choro.

Harry mudou de idéia e voltou para seu quarto para tentar dormir.

No dia seguinte, Donna anunciou que ela e o Doctor iriam tirar umas férias. Coisa de um ou dois meses. Férias essas que eles passariam em casa, com Harry.

Embora até uns dias atrás isso fosse tudo que ele podia querer no mundo, naquele momento ele não sabia mais dizer se isso era um bom ou mau sinal.

**[Continua]**

* * *

><p><strong>Momento Cultura Inútil<strong>

****_Key Stage One_¹ - Eu realmente percorri a internet pra descobrir como é o sistema educacional na Inglaterra. A gente percebe em _Pedra Filosofal_ que lá as crianças vão pra Escola Primária aos 11 anos, ok. Antes disso elas vão à Pré-Escola da creche aos 5 anos e pra Escola Preparatória (que corresponde aos _Key Stage One e Two_), dos 5 aos 11 anos. Depois disso passam por mais dois _Key Stages_ (_Three e Four_ - duh), completam a educação obrigatória aos 16 anos e prestam o GCSE (o ENEM de lá). Depois disso podem ir pra uma faculdade ou não.

O ensino doméstico lá é legalizado e os pais não precisam prestar contas ao governo contanto que as crianças sejam educadas. Com os dois rolando pelo tempo e pelo espaço, imagino que o Doctor e a Donna achassem mais prático educar o Harry na TARDIS mesmo - mas a preocupação com a socialização das crianças é uma das maiores questões dos pais que ensinam em casa.

Dona Rowling nunca explicou pra gente o que é que as crianças bruxas fazem até ir pra Hogwart com 11 anos, mas acho que li em alguma entrevista dela que a maioria também é educada em casa.


	3. Capítulo 3

**N.A.:** E aí está o capítulo 3!  
>Eu não gostei desse cap. Uma das coisas que eu aprendi com essa fic é que o Harry sem uma família que odeie ele é muito, muito difícil de escrever. Dei meus pulos pra coisa continuar nos eixos do livro e acabou que os eventos conseguiram se encaixar relativamente bem na minha cabeça. As coisas começam a acontecer no capítulo que vem, prometo.<br>Os leitores atentos vão ter percebido que logo no comecinho do capítulo 2 eu chamei o Harry de "Potter", mas aqui a Sylvia não reconhece o sobrenome. Vocês podem encarar isso como um erro de continuidade ou como eu e vocês sabendo que o Harry se chamava Potter, mas ele (e ela) não. Depende do tanto de bondade que existe no coração de vocês.

_And "hello" to all my non-brazilian visitors! I have no idea how or why you're reading this fic, but I saw several people from other countries at my fic status (hi, Australia, UK, Spain, USA, Phillipines and Finland!) and... I don't know, I just wanted to say "hi". Google Translator is our friend, after all.  
><em>  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter é da J.K. Rowling, Doctor Who é da BBC, nada aqui me pertence. Eu não tenho nem "_A Pedra Filosofal_" na edição em inglês, porque o livro estava um absurdo de caro na livraria.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - Letters From No One to the Partners in Crime<strong>

As semanas que se seguiram foram bastante boas, na opinião de Harry. Apesar da perturbação que a conversa com a cobra causou na sua família inicialmente, o incidente foi rapidamente esquecido (ou pelo menos parou de ser mencionado) por seus pais. O Doctor e Donna nunca antes haviam passado tanto tempo num lugar só antes – salvar o Universo geralmente não permitia muitas férias – e ele gostava da oportunidade de conviver com eles diariamente mais uma vez. Vovó Sylvia decididamente não estava tão feliz. Harry achava que nunca antes a tinha visto de tão mau humor na vida (e ele já a tinha visto de mau humor incontáveis vezes), mas Vovô Wilf estava positivamente radiante. Seus pais se juntavam a ele e a Harry quando subiam na colina do quintal para ver as estrelas toda noite e contavam histórias dos lugares por onde haviam passado enquanto Vovô Wilf falava sobre seus amigos do clube de astronomia.

Ele sentia que essa era uma oportunidade única para viver uma vida comum com pais que não tinham a obrigação de salvar planetas, galáxias e/ou o universo e a realidade diariamente. E mesmo sabendo que era coisas de dois meses no máximo, no seu íntimo Harry queria que aquilo nunca acabasse. Inacreditavelmente, os três conseguiram estabelecer uma rotina onde faziam coisas como qualquer outra família. Seu pai o levava e pegava na escola, sua mãe arrumava suas gavetas, brigando com ele afetuosamente, os dois sentavam-se no quarto de Harry para separar e arrumar as pilhas de livros que se acumulavam por todos os cantos.

Harry observava a cena e ponderava sobre o quanto gostava de ler. Era um dos motivos para ser considerado fora do normal pelas crianças da sua idade e um hábito que ele havia adquirido percorrendo a imensa biblioteca da TARDIS com seu pai desde que conseguia se lembrar – fosse para ler de fat ou para nadar na piscina. Os livros, no entanto, eram uma das coisas que ele mais sentia saudades. A biblioteca pública não era tão grande quanto a biblioteca pessoal de seu pai, mas ainda assim era boa o bastante para ele; o acervo era bom e a bibliotecária era gentil.

- Mãe - Donna ergueu os olhos da pilha de volumes da _Encyclopædia Britannica_ que Harry tinha o hábito de bagunçar e que ela estava separando por ordem alfabética -, nós vamos sair nesse final de semana?

Ela tirou uma mecha de cabelos vermelhos dos olhos, delicadamente.

- Se você quiser, querido.

- Podemos ir ao museu! - o Doctor sorriu e Donna revirou os olhos, numa exasperação afetuosa.

- Eu... estava pensando se nós não podíamos ir à biblioteca.

E assim uma ida à biblioteca pública foi planejada. No dia combinado, Harry foi acordado por um beijo gentil de sua mãe em sua testa (tão, tão diferente dos gritos de vó Sylvia); desencavou roupas limpas da cômoda recém-arrumada (bagunçando-a no processo) e em pouco tempo estava vestido e sentado à mesa com seus pais e Vovô Wilf, terminando o café da manhã.

Aquele era um dos dias em que nada parecia poder dar errado.

Como acontece na maior parte desses dias, algo invarialvelmente daria.

- Tem certeza que não podemos ir ao museu, Donna? Faz bem uns cem anos que eu não vou ao British Museum...

- Vamos amanhã, está bem? – ela deu tapinhas afetuosos no braço dele – Quero conhecer a bibliotecária de quem Harry nos falou. Não é você quem diz que é bom conhecer os amigos de seu filho?

- Mãe, ela é a bibliotecária, não é minha _amiga_.

- Você diz que ela é gentil com você, isso não é motivo o suficiente pra eu querer conhecer ela? – Donna sorriu e Harry não pôde evitar sorrir de volta.

- Bom, acho que de certa forma ela é o mais próximo que eu tenho de uma amiga, então...

- Ah, Harry. – Donna inclinou-se para beijar o topo da cabeça do filho – Eu tenho certeza que você vai fazer vários amigos na nova escola, você vai ver. Você vai conhecer novas pessoas, tenho certeza de que vai encontrar alguém com quem você vai se dar...

- Ou eu podia ir _com vocês _– ele sugeriu, esperançoso – Eu tenho certeza que em algum lugar do Universo eu posso encontrar amigos, não?

Ele encarou os pais e sorriu. O tom era de brincadeira, mas o desejo de ir era sério. Foram quatro anos, quatro longos anos com seus colegas rindo dele na escola, quatro anos se sentindo diferente e desajustado. Quatro anos de coisas fora do comum que ele não sabia explicar; tudo que ele queria era um lugar ao qual sentisse que podia pertencer.

Ele não queria ir para a Escola Primária local, onde provavelmente teria que aturar as mesmas pessoas com as quais convivia desde os sete anos. Queria voltar para a TARDIS. Com seu pai e sua mãe, como quando era menor. Ele sentia que era ali o seu lugar.

O Doctor e Donna se entreolharam e ela suspirou, negando levemente com a cabeça.

- Harry, meu amor, nós já conversamos sobre isso.

- Mas, mãe-!

- Eu e seu pai falamos sobre isso, Harry, verdade. Nós conversamos sobre aquela situação na sua escola, no dia em que nós chegamos e sim, - ela retrucou rapidamente quando ele abriu a boca para protestar - eu sei que você disse que era pra eu não ligar praquilo, mas pelo amor de Deus, eu _**sou**_ _sua mãe_. Nós pensamos seriamente em levar você com a gente, mas a questão toda não se resume à sua convivência com as crianças da sua idade. Nosso trabalho, viajando pelo... exterior – ela lançou um olhar para a cozinha, onde sua mãe estava preparando um bule de chá – é _perigoso_. Nós não queremos que nada lhe aconteça.

Harry ia argumentar que ele não se importava. Em alguns dias completaria onze anos, não é como se ele fosse uma criança pequena que não tinha nenhum juízo. Ele saberia se cuidar e, francamente, só alguém sem nenhum bom senso ignoraria as instruções de seu pai e sairia andando por aí quando chegasse a um planeta desconhecido ou outra época à qual não pertencesse...

Antes que ele pudesse expor a sua linha de raciocínio, um barulho na porta anunciou a chegada do correio. Sylvia passou resmungando para pegar as cartas, deixando o bule de chá na mesa no caminho para a porta.

Existiam várias coisas que Harry não sabia. Ele não sabia quem eram seus pais verdadeiros e, honestamente, aquilo nunca o tinha incomodado muito. Ele não sabia que seu pai tinha tido filhos (e netos) biológicos há muitos e muitos séculos, não sabia nada sobre a Guerra do Tempo ou Gallifrey, exceto que seu pai os mencionava aqui e ali de vez em quando e não gostava de se alongar sobre nenhum dos dois. Não sabia o motivo para ter sido rodeado por acontecimentos estranhos ao longo da sua vida, embora essa fosse uma coisa que ele iria descobrir muito em breve.

No momento, Harry permanecia em sua abençoada ignorância, terminando a sua torrada, sem suspeitar que em havia outra coisa que ele descobriria em poucos minutos e essa coisa era o hábito de sua avó que havia sido o estopim de algumas das maiores brigas que ela e sua mãe tiveram ao longo de sua conturbada convivência (em especial durante a adolescência de Donna).

Sylvia Noble tinha o hábito de abrir e ler toda a correspondência que chegasse em sua casa, fossem as cartas destinadas a ela ou não.

Ela juntou-se ao restante da família na mesa, percorrendo com os olhos as contas, separando as correspondências que vinham com cupons de descontos... Até se deparar com uma carta em particular, que ela abriu e pôs-se a ler, com a testa franzida. Donna ergueu os olhos, levemente interessada, da caneca de chá.

- Mãe, que carta é essa?

Vó Sylvia não respondeu. Ao invés disso limitou-se a continuar lendo a carta, de olhos arregalados e queixo caído; em determinado ponto, soltou uma exclamação e levou a mão à boca. Quanto alcançou o fim da última parte, voltou à primeira página e pôs-se a reler.

Donna (que, ao contrário de Harry, conhecia muito bem os hábitos de sua mãe) nesse ponto substituiu o interesse educado por preocupação genuína.

- Mãe, _que carta é essa_? Quem mandou? Ela é pra você?

Harry permitiu-se imaginar o que de tão chocante a carta podia conter por alguns segundos. Decidindo que não poderia ser nada que iria afetá-lo (suas notas na escola estavam acima da média, não havia se envolvido em problemas com os colegas, não tinha livros atrasados na biblioteca), ele ergueu-se, espanando os farelos de torrada que caíram em sua blusa, para levar seu prato e sua xícara para a pia.

- Você! Nem mais um passo! - sua avó guinchou – Fique exatamente onde está, rapazinho!

Harry sentou-se, imediatamente. Donna, por sua vez, ergueu-se.

- Mãe! O que deu em você!

- Isso é alguma espécie de brincadeira! – ela empurrou a carta para Donna, com uma expressão que era puro desagrado e que geralmente significava que Harry passaria uma semana inteira sem televisão – Harry "_Potter_"! Quem **é** "_Potter_"? Isso é uma piada de mau gosto? Só pode ser! Foi_** seu filho**_ quem fez isso? Nem bem um mês inteiro com vocês dois aqui e é isso que ele começa a aprontar!

Harry se perguntou o que ele poderia ter feito de errado. Ele vinha tomando um cuidado redobrado com a sua conduta ultimamente, na esperança de que um milagre acontecesse e seu pai e sua mãe finalmente concordassem em levá-lo com eles. Donna percorreu os olhos pelas cartas e, num gesto idêntico ao de vó Sylvia, levou a mão à boca; sem dizer uma palavra, passou a carta para o Doctor.

Sua reação ao conteúdo das folhas de papel se limitou a um comprimir dos lábios. Terminando de ler, ele dobrou a carta e devolveu-a ao envelope antes de voltar-se para Harry.

- Harry, eu sinto muito... Mas a visita à biblioteca está cancelada. Você pode ir ajudar Vovô Wilf com a horta? Eu, sua mãe e a Sra. Sylvia temos um assunto muito sério a discutir. – Wilf ergueu-se imediatamente e andou na direção de Harry, que rapidamente se pôs a protestar.

- Pai, eu não sei o que foi que aconteceu, mas eu juro que não fui eu! Eu nem cheguei perto do correio esses dias, eu juro—

- E eu acredito, filho. Você vai entender tudo que está acontecendo logo, mas antes disso nós três temos que conversar a respeito.

Harry assentiu, relutante, e saiu na companhia de seu bisavô. Era raro seu pai adotar uma psotura séria em relação ao que quer que fosse, mas quando ele não estava para brincadeiras geralmente significava que alguma coisa grave estava acontecendo.

Vovô Wilf fez o possível para distraí-lo, levando-o para o pequeno pedaço do quintal onde estava cultivando os legumes da estação e encarregando-o de regar todos os brotos enquanto ele trabalhava nas ervas daninhas. De modo geral esse teria sido um dia bem agradável, mas depois dos acontecimentos da manhã Harry estava com a mente em outro lugar.

Mais tarde ele e Vovô Wilf entraram para o jantar. Harry sentou-se à mesa e vó Sylvia serviu uma papa de espinafre que era, supostamente, um risoto. Harry encarava seu pai e sua mãe, que assopravam a comida como se nada fora do normal estivesse acontecendo; a explicação que ele estava esperando a respeito da carta misteriosa não veio.

Ele pigarreou e seus pais e sua avó voltaram-se para ele. Vó Sylvia, em particular, encarava-o como se ele fosse um fantasma ou uma coisa que fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

A cada minuto que se passava, ele entendia menos o que estava acontecendo.

- Pai? Eu achei que vocês pudessem... me explicar o que era aquela carta agora. Você disse que ia me explicar...?

- Eu disse que eu ia explicar "logo", Harry, não "hoje".

- Você falou que vocês só tinham que conversar primeiro-!

- Eu falei isso?

O tom de voz e o olhar de seu pai diziam "_eu não quero falar a respeito_" com todas as letras. Harry calou-se. Qual poderia ser o problema? O que é que uma reles carta (que não parecia dizer respeito a nenhum aspecto importante da vida de Harry) poderia conter de tão grave?

- Mãe - ele voltou-se para Donna, já que parecia arriscado demais falar com seu pai naquele momento em particular - eu posso pelo menos ler a carta?

Ela olhou de relance para o Doctor antes de responder.

- Não, Harry. Ainda não, pelo menos. Tudo que nós te pedimos é um pouco de paciência.

No dia seguinte, mais uma carta chegou. Dessa vez, o Doctor levantou-se da mesa do café para apanhar o correio e, antes de entregar as contas e propagandas para vó Sylvia, guardou um envelope idêntico ao do dia anterior no bolso interno do seu paletó. Harry pensou em perguntar novamente o que estava acontecendo, mas se seus pais não lhe haviam permitido ler a carta novamente, ele duvidava que fossem explicar os pormenores da situação.

No dia seguinte, seu pai desapareceu. Voltou, três dias depois, dizendo à vó Sylvia que tinha tido que fazer uma viagem de negócios urgente - e parou por aí. Sem explicações para Harry ou mesmo para Donna, até onde Harry sabia.  
>As cartas continuaram chegando. Dia após dia, cada vez mais, tendo correio ou não, das maneiras mais inusitadas. Até que sua mãe anunciou, repentinamente, que eles iam passar umas semanas fora.<p>

- Na Cascata Medusa, que tal? Seu pai disse que ela é linda. E alguma coisa sobre o nome dele brilhar nas estrelas de lá ou alguma coisa do tipo. Deus sabe que eu não entendo metade do que ele fala.

- Ir na TARDIS? - Harry tinha que se certificar. Afinal, já fazia mais de um ano desde a última vez que havia entrado na caixa azul. Era bom demais pra ser verdade.

- Bom, é claro que é na TARDIS, meu amor. Não dá pra gente pegar o metrô pra lá, né? - Donna sorriu carinhosamente.

Harry não sabia o que eram aquelas cartas, mas repentinamente ele estava gostando muito mais delas.

A Cascata Medusa_ era_ linda. E eles se divertiram a valer em Kataa Flo Ko. Parecia até mesmo que eles conseguiriam ignorar as cartas misteriosas e deixar tudo como era antes de Harry ir morar com a família de sua mãe. Na verdade, tudo estava indo muito bem até eles irem parar na Idade Média.

Mais tarde, ao parar pra pensar, ele chegou à conclusão que não tinha tido culpa de nada. A TARDIS havia se materializado num campo aberto, com apenas um vilarejo pequeno podendo ser visto à distância. O Doctor trotava acima e abaixo, falando animadamente, com Donna em seu encalço e Harry indo logo atrás dela. Ele - que havia acabado de voltar de uma viagem espetacular mergulhando nos corais mais bonitos que já tinha visto na vida - se perguntava o que poderia haver de interessante para se fazer ali. E então uma mulher o chamou.

Harry virou-se para ela. Era baixinha e roliça, com os cabelos ruivos ondulados cortados curtos, e sorria e acenava para ele. Ele arriscou um olhar para seus pais, parados a alguns metros de distância, antes de dar alguns passos na direção dela - cuidando para não se afastar mais do que seria sensato.  
>A mulher correu o restante da distância que os separava, ainda sorrindo e segurando as saias do seu vestido. Ele era longo, em dois tons de amarelo. Harry não diria que ela era estonteantemente bonita, mas sem dúvidas tinha um ar agradável e acolhedor, do jeito que só as pessoas gentis e cordatas conseguem ter.<p>

- Olá, querido! - ela acenou para ele com a cabeça - Qual é o seu nome?

- É... - ele hesitou. Não devia estar falando com aquela mulher estranha, isso era certo, mas ela irradiava uma aura de confiança tão palpável que ele achou que não seria um problema tão grande assim. - É Harry, senhorita...?

Uma das coisas que Harry havia aprendido com a sua mãe era que, na dúvida, todas as mulheres eram senhoritas. Simples assim.

- Helga, querido. "Harry"! Suas roupas são bastante fora do comum! Você não é daqui. Mas você é decididamente um dos nossos. Ah, sim, sim, seus pais devem ser de outro vilarejo. - ela tomou o rosto de Harry em suas mãos e o avaliou contra a luz, delicadamente - Sim! Godric vai gostar de você, eu imagino. Tem jeito dos meninos de Godric.

- Harry!

Ele virou-se ao ouvir a voz de seu pai. Ele e Donna estavam muito além da "distância segura" que ele tinha estabelecido particularmente antes de decidir conversar com a mulher e ele imaginou que os dois deviam ter se afastado dele enquanto estavam distraídos. Helga soltou uma exclamação animada.

- Seus pais, Harry querido? Ah, vou conversar com eles. Nós adoraríamos ter você conosco. Godric em particular... - sua voz foi morrendo ao observar o Doctor e Donna, que se aproximavam rapidamente. - Oh, não, não. Eles não são dos nossos... Isso não é bom. - Harry voltou-se para o lugar onde a mulher estava, prestes a perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas ela tinha desaparecido.

- Harry! - sua mãe correu até ele e o abraçou - Que susto, filho! O que você estava fazendo parado aqui! Eu e seu pai estávamos morrendo de preocupação!

- Uhm... - ele imaginou se seria sensato contar que estava conversando com uma mulher estranha que desapareceu misteriosamente e, por algum motivo, achava que Harry era "um dos dela", seja lá o que fosse aquilo. Ele decidiu que não.

Seu pai foi o primeiro a se recompor do susto. Ao constatar que Harry estava bem, seu rostou assumiu a expressão mais ameaçadora e mais "_tempestade iminente_" que ele conseguia expressar.

- Pra TARDIS, rapaz. Agora.

E depois de ouvir um sermão imenso sobre sair andando inconsequentemente em épocas desconhecidas (o que era muito injusto, ele pensou, já que quem tinha se afastado _dele_ tinham sido os dois), ele foi proibido de deixar a nave. "_Que __**ótimo**_", Harry murmurou para si mesmo, sarcasticamente, encarando o teto do seu antigo quarto. Agora as chances dele conseguir voltar permanentemente pra TARDIS estavam beirando o zero absoluto.

Ficar preso na TARDIS não era exatamente um castigo. A caixa azul era tão grande por dentro que ele sempre encontrava algum cômodo onde nunca tinha estado antes e em condições normais ele não se importaria de passar alguns dias descobrindo coisas que nem mesmo o Doctor sabia que existiam lá dentro; mas em condições normais seu pai estaria sorrindo e o acompanhando, animadamente, enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores. Agora seus pais estavam desapontados com ele, além de estarem preocupados e apreensivos com alguma outra coisa - que tinha começado com as cartas e que não os tinha abandonado durante todo aquele tempo, por mais que eles se esforçassem para Harry não perceber.

Ele ergueu-se de sua cama e saiu do quarto silenciosamente. Podia ouvir seus pais conversando na sala de controle. Ele se sentou no corredor de entrada da sala, escutando sem ser visto.

- Vamos, _Sunshine_, seja razoável. Nós não trouxemos o menino conosco pra ele ficar entocado na TARDIS. Era pra ser uma distração, não só uma proteção...

Proteção? Seus pais estavam tentando protegê-lo? Do quê?

- Donna, eu achei que ia cair duro e regenerar quando vi que ele tinha desaparecido. Se o Harry não tem juízo pra andar com a gente, tem que ficar do lado de dentro.

- Mas ele geralmente não é assim! Alguma coisa deve ter chamado a atenção dele, feito ele ficar pra trás...

- O quê, Donna? Nós chegamos lá e não tinha nada. Harry é um bom garoto, mas crianças nem sempre sabem medir as consequências dos seus atos.

- Ele vai fazer onze anos, Doctor, não é mais um bebê! E por sinal - ela prosseguiu, antes que ele pudesse retrucar - o aniversário dele está chegando. Nós vamos ter que voltar.

- Mas Donna-!

- Sem "mas"! Nós vamos deixá-lo preso na TARDIS, sem nada pra fazer e ainda por cima privá-lo de falar com o vovô e com minha mãe no dia do seu aniversário!

O Doctor suspirou.

- Você está esquecendo qual é o principal motivo pra nós termos trazido ele pra essa temporada fora. O nosso objetivo aqui é _proteger _nosso filho. Se nós levarmos ele de volta, vamos estar jogando todo o nosso esforço no lixo.

- Ora, vamos, _Spaceman_. Que mal podem fazer umas duas ou três horas com minha mãe e meu avô? Nós paramos lá, comemos um pedaço de bolo, deixamos ele assoprar as velas e abrir os presentes e voltamos. Já passamos por coisa pior. O que de tão ruim pode acontecer?

- Ok, ok. Você venceu. Mas eu quero deixar bem claro que essa é uma péssima - realmente _**péssima**_ - idéia e que eu não concordei com ela desde o começo.

A conversa começou a tomar outros rumos e Harry decidiu que esse era o momento oportuno pra ele se levantar do canto escuro do corredor e andar silenciosamente até seu quarto. Ao longo do caminho, ele pensava sobre o que tinha acabado de escutar. Seus pais o estavam protegendo, aparentemente, de alguma coisa que ele não fazia idéia do que fosse e essa coisa provavelmente estava relacionada às cartas misteriosas. Seriam elas ameaças?

Nada daquilo fazia sentido. A única coisa fora do comum a respeito dele eram seus pais. Talvez alguém estivesse ameaçando raptá-lo como forma de atingir o Doctor e Donna. Mas então por que não tinham feito isso antes? Ele tinha estado parado em Chiswick por quatro anos inteiros. Os raptores em potencial tinham tido tempo o suficiente para pegá-lo se quisessem.  
>Harry foi acordado de uma noite de muito pouco sono por seu pai e sua mãe, que estavam sentados, sorridentes, no pé de sua cama.<p>

- Bom dia, coração!

- Feliz aniversário, filho!

E apesar dos últimos dias, confusos e cheios de brigas, ele não pode evitar sorrir de volta para os dois.

Algumas horas depois, os três estavam parados à porta da casa de sua avó. Sua mãe não tinha aguentado esperar para dar os presentes dela e de seu pai depois de chegarem e agora ele levava consigo uma primeira edição de "Muito Barulho por Nada" ("_Preciso te levar pra conhecer o Bardo um dia desses, filho, ele vai gostar de conhecer você_") e uma clepsidra bastante interessante ("_Não funciona com água, claro, e na verdade não mede o tempo também, mas considere como uma clepsidra de qualquer forma_") para guardar no seu quarto.

Vó Sylvia no começo não pareceu muito feliz de vê-los ali (o que era normal; Harry não conseguia se lembrar de uma vez sequer em que ela tivesse ficado feliz de ver o seu pai e sua mãe), mas estava com um bolo preparado e, apesar dos pesares, ela e Vovô Wilf tinham cada um um pacote para Harry. Após o livro e a clepsidra terem sido devidamente guardados e as amenidades terem sido trocadas, os cinco se reuniram, sorrindo, ao redor do bolo. Harry inclinou-se para assoprar as velas.

E então um enorme estrondo e o barulho de vidro sendo estilhaçado vieram da porta da frente da casa.

**[Continua]**

* * *

><p><strong>Momento Cultura Inútil<strong>

A Sylvia lendo a correspondência alheia é canon! Quem aí já leu "_Beautiful Chaos_"? (Ganha _extra whovians brownie points_)

Kataa Flo Ko também é canon. Quem consegue dizer em qual episódio esse planeta é citado? (Mais _extra whovian brownie points_)

Clepsidra é o nome chique de relógio de água. Pra vocês verem, fanfic também é cultura. Cortesia da tia Wikipedia. E... Uma peça de Shakespeare chamada "Muito Barulho Por Nada"! Lembra alguém pra vocês?

E, pra terminar: quem consegue adivinhar qual a minha casa de Hogwarts? ;)


	4. Capítulo 4

**N.A.:** Chegamos ao capítulo 4. O clímax da história! (não) Se tem alguém aí acompanhando a fic, peço mil perdões pela demora. Acho que o final de semestre na faculdade devem ser uns teaser trailers que nós seres humanos temos do inferno. Pra compensar a demora eu vou postar um extra de DVD pequenininho que eu escrevi um tempinho atrás no fim do cap. pra vocês. (:  
>Espero ter deixado algumas coisas mais claras nesse capítulo.<br>Outra coisa. Eu detesto transcrever partes do livro literalmente pra fic, mas tô chegando em pontos da história que não tem pra onde correr. :/

**Disclaimer:**"Harry Potter" pertence à J.K. Rowling e "Doctor Who" à BBC. Pedi os dois de Natal, mas não tô levando muita fé.

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente, em "Harry Potter and The Blue Box"...<em>

"Após o livro e a clepsidra terem sido devidamente guardados e as amenidades terem sido trocadas, os cinco se reuniram, sorrindo, ao redor do bolo. Harry inclinou-se para assoprar as velas.  
>E então um enorme estrondo e o barulho de vidro sendo estilhaçado vieram da porta da frente da casa."<p>

**Capítulo 4 - The Keeper's Stratagem**  
><strong><br>** - Ladrões? - Vovô Wilf murmurou, assustado.

Sylvia gritou enquanto Donna instintivamente inclinou-se para Harry e o envolveu com os braços. O Doctor deu a volta na mesa e, puxando a chave de fenda sônica, chamou alto da porta da cozinha.

- Alô! Quem está aí? Se você é um humano, já deve saber que está invadindo propriedade privada e, acredite, eu posso colocar coisa pior do que a polícia atrás de você. Se é um alienígena, eu sou o Doctor. Isso deve ser suficiente pra você saber que seria sensato sair daqui, correndo e gritando, o mais rápido possível. Só vou avisar uma vez!

- _Donna_, - Sylvia sibilou, entre dentes -_ seu marido enlouqueceu de vez?_

Donna deu de ombros, como quem diz "não ligue pro que ele fala, é bobagem, juro a você" e fez uma nota mental para bater no Doctor - com força - quando estivessem novamente sãos e salvos na TARDIS.

Alheio à conversa que se passava às suas costas, o Doctor acompanhava os movimentos do intruso. Ele não se havia deixado intimidar pela ameaça dele; barulhos podiam ser ouvidos na sala, e estes soavam como algo muito grande que se deslocava em direção à cozinha pelo espaço apertado da residência dos Noble, derrubando muitas coisas pelo caminho.

(Donna _realmente_ esperava que o baque que tinha acabado de ouvir não tivesse sido produzido pela mesinha de mogno que lhe custou cem libras.)

Os barulhos foram ficando mais e mais próximos, até que a silhueta de um homem enorme emergiu, recortada contra a luz, na porta da cozinha. O Doctor afastou-se, juntando-se a Donna, e eles ergueram os olhos para o recém-chegado. Ele era realmente enorme - muito mais alto que um homem normal - e tinha o rosto encoberto por uma juba de cabelos pretos e uma barba revolta, com apenas os pequenos olhos brilhantes visíveis.

- A casa de vocês é muito apertada, eh? - ele comentou, casualmente, antes de virar-se para Harry, a quem Donna ainda estava abraçando com força. - Ah, Harry, aí está você!

Ele inclinou-se e Harry pôde ver que os pequenos olhos brilhantes se apertaram num sorriso.

- Da última vez que eu te vi, você era só um bebê. Você parece muito com seu pai, mas tem os olhos de sua mãe.

O Doctor limpou a garganta suavemente, chamando a atenção com delicadeza.

- Me desculpe, senhor. Mas quem exatamente é você? É o aniversário de Harry, eu sei, mas ao mesmo tempo é nossa casa, entende, e não é comum convidarmos gente desconhecida para entrar, a menos que tenhamos conversado com a pessoa desconhecida antes, perguntado o nome dela e tudo, o que na verdade faria ela deixar de ser uma pessoa desconheci- - ele foi calado, abruptamente, por uma cotovelada de Donna em suas costelas.

- _Spaceman_. Agora não!

O gigante virou-se para encarar os dois e Harry viu a sombra de sorriso em seu rosto se desfazer, dando lugar a um olhar penetrante e maldoso.

- Não estou falando com vocês.

- Se está falando com nosso filho, está falando conosco, _Sunsh_- - Donna imediatamente protestou, mas foi a vez do Doctor silenciá-la de imediato, meneando a cabeça e apertando seu braço de leve à guisa de alerta. O gigante continuou a olhá-los com hostilidade antes de novamente voltar sua atenção para Harry.

- Ah, que se danem os dois. Então, é seu aniversário! Onze anos, eh? Tenho um presente pra você, espero não ter sentado nele no caminho...- ele puxou do casaco uma caixa. Harry desvencilhou-se dos braços de sua mãe para apanhá-la e constatou, ao abrir, que ela continha um bolo de chocolate inteiro com os dizeres "Feliz Aniversário, Harry" escritos com glace.

- Me desculpe, - ele perguntou, hesitante - você é um alienígena?

A pergunta foi feita antes que ele se desse conta do que estava dizendo. Ele se beliscou internamente, sabendo que sua mãe provavelmente lhe daria uma bronca e tanto por ter esquecido de agradecer o presente direito depois.

O gigante piscou, levemente aturdido.

- Eh? Ali-o-quê?

- Um... um alienígena, sabe. Não? É que seu casaco é maior por dentro. Pra caber um bolo inteiro nele, digo, seus bolsos têm que ser maiores por dentro do que por fora, igualzinho à calça do meu pai...

- Harry! - Sylvia interveio, abruptamente - Que história é essa? Não invente bobagens.

- Vovô, - Donna sussurrou para Wilf, que acompanhava o desenrolar da situação ao lado de Sylvia - pode levar minha mãe lá pra cima e, pelo amor de Deus, _manter ela lá_?

- Pode deixar, querida. - Wilf concordou de leve com a cabeça - Eu cuido disso. Sylv, pode vir comigo, por favor?

- Um minuto, companheiro! - o gigante protestou - Não quero ninguém dessa casa saindo das minhas vistas. O que vocês acham que isso aqui é, um domingo no parque? Todos os quatro são culpados. Eu **sei** que Harry não estava recebendo as cartas.

- Ora, _fale sério_! Ele é só um pobre senhor indefeso, acha mesmo que ele vai ser capaz de alguma coisa! - Donna retorquiu, em meio a gestos silenciosos de protesto do Doctor; pelo tom de voz dela, Harry poderia dizer que ela estava chegando no final do seu limite de paciência, mas na verdade ele não absorveu nada do que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

- Você é quem estava mandando as cartas! - ele perguntou para o gigante, piscando com espanto.

- Bom, como é que _eu_ vou saber! Vocês são _sequestradores_, não sei do que são capazes! - o gigante bradou para Donna, ignorando Harry completamente.

- _Sequestradores_! Nós não _sequestramos_ ninguém! Quando uma criança é_ abandonada_, está implícito que pode ser adotada por qualquer um que a queira!

- Ele não foi-

- Acho que agora já chega, não?

O Doctor adiantou-se, dando um passo a frente, e encarando o gigante com um olhar que o fez recuar ligeiramente.

- Sinto muito, mas não vou permitir que entre na min- na casa _dos Noble_ - ele acrescentou, rapidamente - e ofenda minha... Donna. - ele finalizou, após alguns momentos de hesitação e fez uma careta, tanto por causa dos olhares que recebeu de Sylvia quanto pelos que recebeu de Donna. - Não quando você próprio invadiu essa casa e se recusa a explicar educadamente quem é.

- Ora, muito bem. - o gigante resmungou, mal-humorado - Vamos todos ser civilizados aqui. Então, Harry! Acho que ainda não me apresentei direito, eh? Sou Rúbeo Hagrid, Guardião das Chaves e das Terras de Hogwarts. _Você_ sabe tudo sobre Hogwarts, é claro.

Harry piscou, curiosamente; o nome não lhe soava familiar.

- É o seu planeta? - ele voltou-se para o Doctor - Já estivemos lá, pai?

(Donna sentia que ia ter que inventar a maior quantidade de mentiras de sua vida pra conseguir dissuadir sua mãe da aparente maluquice de seu "marido" e seu filho. O que é que esses dois estavam _pensando_?)

O gigante olhava de um para o outro, aturdido.

- O que vocês dois colocaram na cabeça desse menino nesses dez anos! E Hogwarts! Até mesmo dois trouxas como vocês deveriam saber, Dumbledore o deixou com uma carta, eu _**o vi**_ deixar a carta, vocês deviam ter contado a ele sobre Hogwarts! Espere... - o choque no rosto dele intensificou-se quando ele aparentemente se deu conta de alguma coisa - Vocês não disseram a ele o que ele **é**!

- Bom - o Doctor bradou, irritado -, nós _tentamos_! Mas como nós vamos fazer isso se nós nem mesmo _sabemos_ com certeza o que ele é!

Harry sentiu seu estômago afundar ouvindo aquelas palavras. Ele não era normal? Ele não era _humano_? Mas aquilo não era possível...

E a lembrança de todas as coisas estranhas que já tinham acontecido com ele o atingiram com a força de uma pedrada.

- O que eu sou? - ele murmurou.

- Você é um bruxo, Harry. - Hagrid constatou, simplesmente.

- ..._bruxo_!

Aquela coisa toda fazia cada vez menos sentido.

- Sim, um bruxo. - o Doctor deu de ombros - E o que_ exatamente_ é isso? Nós tentamos descobrir. Levou alguns meses pra abrirmos a carta, Donna dizia que não devia ser nada importante. É claro que era, e depois que a abrimos, tentamos entender. Seu amigo Alvo Dumbledore não foi exatamente preciso na carta. Falou vagamente sobre pessoas com poderes, entre algumas outras coisas. Você acha um bebê e cuida dele durante meses a fio pra depois descobrir uma sociedade secreta aparentemente capaz de coisas incríveis que diz que _seu_ bebê é um deles! Parecia tudo bem inocente, mas nós não sabíamos se eram alienígenas, humanos com poderes psíquicos, uma seita de malucos que ia roubar nosso filho e fazê-lo desaparecer quando fizesse onze anos- nada!

O silêncio caiu pesado sobre a sala. O Doctor inspirou profundamente antes de continuar.

- No começo, só estávamos curiosos. Queríamos compreender. Nós reviramos todas as galáxias, percorremos todas as eras - nada. Se tem uma coisa que nós podemos dizer sobre vocês, "bruxos", é que têm filtros de percepção muito fortes. E que eu não sei _nada_ sobre vocês. Acredite, eu devia saber. Pensamos em várias coisas por causa do que veio acontecendo com Harry ao longo dos anos... Depois do incidente com a cobra, ficamos ainda mais atentos em busca de pistas... Nada conclusivo. E foi aí que começamos a nos preocupar. Tememos pela segurança do Harry. Nosso trabalho é arriscado. As cartas começaram a chegar. Queriam que o mandássemos pra essa escola, Hogwarts, pra junto desses outros bruxos - seja lá o que fossem. Nesse ponto, já não tínhamos certeza de mais nada. Nos fale exatamente quem vocês **são** - aí nós conversamos.

Hagrid olhava para ele como se ele tivesse duas cabeças.

- Eu não entendi metade do que você disse, companheiro, mas acho que a carta de Dumbledore foi bem clara. Ele falou tudo sobre Lílian e Tiago-

- Inclusive - Donna interviu, repentinamente - que foram assassinados por outro "bruxo"! O que você queria que nós pensássemos, Garotão!

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Lílian e Tiago?

- Seus _pais_, Harry. - Hagrid sussurrou.

- Meus... pais?

- Vocês dois - Hagrid parecia prestes a explodir - sequer tiveram a **decência** de falar a ele sobre os pais?

- E como íamos fazer isso sem sequer entender o que eles eram e o que os tinha matado? - Donna indagou, seca. - Queria o que, que mentíssemos e disséssemos a ele que os pais morreram num acidente de carro ou coisa parecida? Você não tem idéia de como foi difícil pra gente.

- Bom, eu tenho certeza que nada disso teria acontecido se vocês deixassem o menino exatamente onde ele estava e que era onde ele devia ficar. Aposto que não têm noção da imprudência que foi-

- Agora me escute, Garotão! – Donna gritou, ficando quase tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos – você não tem moral_ nenhuma_ pra me falar sobre prudência, se você realmente é uma das pessoas que acha remotamente sensato largar um bebê indefeso na porta de alguém no meio da noite. Foi assim que nós achamos o nosso filho. Só isso já é motivo mais do que o suficiente pra eu não querer que ele vá com você. Nós estamos dispostos até mesmo a conversar e a permitir, mas pra isso você tem que por tudo em pratos limpos e começar a explicar o que nós não entendemos!

- Eu não devia perder meu tempo pedindo permissão a vocês. Não têm direito nenhum sobre o menino. Só estão com ele até hoje porque _Dumbledore _quis assim. Mas vou explicar, porque Harry merecer saber. Como eu disse, Harry... você é um bruxo.

- ...Quer dizer então que eu não sou humano?

- Claro que é! - Hagrid coçou a barba - Tão humano quanto eu. Não, espera... _Mais_ humano que eu, na verdade... Eu quero dizer que você pode fazer magia. Simples assim.

Os olhos de Donna se estreitaram.

- E isso implica em que exatamente? Nós lemos a carta da escola. Não nos diz muita coisa. Até onde sabemos, pode ser um código.

O gigante remexeu-se no lugar, parecendo desconsertado.

- Ahm. Não tem um jeito mais fácil de fazer isso, acho, mas... Ah, bom... Harry, veja bem, eu não estou bem autorizado a fazer isso... Mas acho que se for deixar esses dois trouxas te deixarem ir...

Hagrid rumou em direção à sala e fez um gesto com a enorme mão, indicando que eles deveriam segui-lo. Seguiram em meio às coisas derrubadas e pararam em frente à lareira, onde Hagrid puxou um enorme guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa maltratado e, com alguns estalos, conjurou um enorme fogo que pôs-se a crepitar alegremente onde antes só havia o vazio.

- E... é isso. - Hagrid pigarreou - Aprendemos feitiços. E poções. E adivinhação. Entre outras coisas. Não eu mas... - ele deu de ombros - Aqueles que podem.

Harry percebeu a expressão de seu pai transfigurar-se ao seu lado.

- É só isso? Tanta preocupação... E a coisa toda era literal? - o Doctor sorriu. - Donna! Olha só! Esse tempo todo, nós estávamos pensando todas aquelas teorias... Deve ser verdade o que eles falam sobre não se analizar demais as coisas. Bom, era difícil dizermos com certeza, com Harry fazendo as coisas sem saber o que estava fazendo... Ou isso ou eu estou ficando velho e virando um pai superprotetor. - ele coçou o queixo distraidamente. Donna fez uma careta.

- Me desculpe se eu não compartilho do seu entusiasmo, _Sunshine_, mas... Mágica? Isso não existe. Tem que ter outra explicação.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Nós já vimos tanta coisa por aí, Donna. Acho que mágica não devia ser tão inacreditável assim.

Ela suspirou e massageou as têmporas.

- Muito bem, então. Não vou ser _eu_ quem vai impedir que Harry tenha a educação que seus pais biológicos acreditavam que ele devia ter. Não _me_ importa se é uma escola privada pra garotos ou uma escola de magia – Deus sabe que eu já vi _muita_ coisa estranha nessa vida. Mas você não vai nos ofender ou nos acusar de nada aqui. Nós fizemos o que achávamos que seria melhor praquela criança. E hoje ele é nosso filho. Fui clara?

Hagrid não respondeu, limitando-se a revirar os olhos.

- Pelo menos vocês parecem ter salvação. Eu ainda não acredito que Harry Potter não conhece a própria história. Todo mundo no mundo mágico conhece. Crianças cresceram ouvindo o nome dele, e tudo.

- Mas... por quê? - Harry piscou - Se existem outros bruxos, não tem razão pra isso - quer dizer, eu... eu não sou nada de especial!

Donna imediatamente voltou-se pra ele.

- É claro que é! E não deixe ninguém te convencer do contrário, filho.

- Ela está certa, uma vez na vida, - Hagrid concedeu, de má vontade - mas não pelos motivos que ela acha, claro.

- O que... O que aconteceu com meus pais? - Harry perguntou, hesitante. Na verdade, ele não tinha certeza se queria saber. Ele tinha vivido a vida toda sem se importar muito com o que tinha acontecido com os pais biológicos. E sua mãe tinha mencionado, alguns minutos antes, que oss dois tinham sido assassinados; talvez saber isso fosse o bastante.

E, por outro lado... Talvez fosse melhor entender de onde ele realmente tinha vindo de uma vez por todas. Se ele realmente fosse pra essa escola, ele precisava saber pelo menos quem tinham sido seu pai e sua mãe.

O gigante também não parecia particularmente inclinado a responder à pergunta de Harry; ele coçou a barba nervosamente antes de voltar a falar.

- Eu não esperava isso, não esperava ter que ser a pessoa que ia te contar isso...

E ele contou. Contou tudo sobre Voldemort, sobre a grande guerra, sobre os pais de Harry, sobre Godric's Hollow e sua cicatriz...

Harry engoliu seco, ouvindo a história mergulhado em um silêncio profundo e chocado. Ele não sabia o que dizer ou pensar; tinha vontade de chorar e ao mesmo tempo tinha vontade de simplesmente negar tudo aquilo, dizer que era mentira, que um grande engano estava acontecendo ali. Ele queria voltar pro seu quarto na TARDIS, se encolher na sua cama e pedir colo a sua mãe. Ao mesmo tempo, estava com receio de se voltar pra ela naquelas circunstâncias, medo (ou seria vergonha?) de buscar seu abraço. O que não fazia sentido. Sua mãe sempre tinha sido a pessoa na qual podia confiar, não importava o que estivesse acontecendo.

O mundo estava todo errado agora.

- ...e nós levamos você pra morar com seus últimos parentes vivos. Que era onde você deveria estar, é claro, mas aí esses dois apareceram no meio do caminho. - ele finalizou a história, mais uma vez encarando o Doctor e Donna com hostilidade.

- Olha aqui-!

- Calma, Donna. Eu tenho certeza que nosso amigo aqui só esqueceu momentaneamente que nós tínhamos combinado parar com as acusações - o Doctor lançou para Hagrid um olhar penetrante.

Ele, por sua vez, limitou-se a cruzar os braços.

- Que seja. Eu vou seguir as ordens de Dumbledore, e não vão ser vocês dois que vão me impedir, de um jeito ou de outro. O que me lembra que eu ainda tenho que te entregar a sua carta, Harry, tome. Nós vamos sair daqui a pouco pra comprar o material. As lojas não ficam muito longe, não deve demorar demais, mesmo tendo que usar os meios de transporte dos trouxas...

Harry adiantou-se para pegar a carta e enfim poder lê-la.

"_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS  
>Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore (Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos).<em>

_Prezado Sr. Potter,_

_Temos o prazer de informar..._"

Sua leitura foi interrompida por um grito estridente.

- Ora, MUITO BEM!

Donna, o Doctor, Harry e Hagrid viraram para o fundo da sala, onde Sylvia Noble tremia de fúria.

- Já acabaram com o teatrinho de vocês! É impressionante! Nem mesmo numa data que devia ser tranquila - uma reunião _tranquila_ de família - vocês aceitam fazer as coisas como devem ser! Têm o dom de estragar tudo - mas não imaginava que chegassem ao ponto de encenar uma confusão dessas - já estou farta de vocês!

Donna virou-se para retrucar, mas calou-se quando sua mãe acenou imperiosamente para a porta da rua.

- Eu tive paciência durante todo esse tempo. Tive paciência _demais_. Não quero mais vocês dois aqui - e levem esse farsante grandalhão com vocês - FORA DA MINHA CASA, OS DOIS! _FORA_!

**[Continua]**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra<strong>

_Dez anos antes_

- Vamos, Harry, só mais um pouquinho. Só mais uma colherada, vamos lá, meu amor...

O Doctor soprou o vapor quente que saía do seu chá recém-feito e apanhou o último biscoito do seu prato para mergulhá-lo na xícara antes de morder. Ele permaneceu impassível, compenetrado na tarefa automática, sem se abalar com as palavras de Donna ou com o tatibitate que se seguiu. Estava oficialmente acostumado. Essas eram as refeições comuns na TARDIS agora.

Ele não pode deixar de lançar um olhar para sua companheira de viagens enquanto bebericava o restante do chá. Sorriu afetuosamente antes de voltar-se para sua xícara, num misto de admiração e orgulho. Ele honestamente não acreditava que ela fosse resistir tanto tempo cuidando da criança. Em meio a noites sem dormir, fraldas e a preocupação constante com um bebê que começa a andar, ele não dava nem uma semana pra ela implorar a ele que deixassem o menino de volta onde o haviam encontrado.

E, no entanto, lá estava ela. Suada, com os cabelos ruivos sujos e presos em um coque malfeito. As roupas, velhas e folgadas, tinham manchas variadas e em seu rosto duas olheiras profundas haviam surgido. Ainda assim ela persistia, papinha de bebê e colherinha plástica em punho, lutando para alimentar um Harry que parecia achar tudo que o rodeava digno de nota – com única exceção da comida que sua nova mãe oferecia. Donna estava empregando todas as forças que tinha (e que não tinha) com o único intuito de fazer aquilo funcionar.

Ele, por outro lado, não havia movido um músculo para ajudá-la e não se envergonhava disso. Esse tinha sido o combinado, afinal de contas; o que havia resultado em um mês inteiro no qual ele se limitava a observar os dois com curiosidade enquanto se mantinha a uma distância segura do bebê.

O Doctor gostava de crianças, de verdade. Mas ele já tinha amado e perdido mais crianças do que gostaria de se lembrar. Parecia uma brincadeira cruel que as linhas temporais faziam com ele: toda e qualquer criança que ele viesse a amar e a adotar como sua seria tirada da sua vida da maneira o mais cruel possível.

Donna, por sua vez, se aproveitava da sua aparente impassividade e falta de compaixão para descarregar nele toda a frustração que estava sentindo nos últimos dias e que não poderia canalizar para o filho de maneira aceitável e/ou recomendada por psicólogos, pais e pedagogos. De "coração de pedra" a "egoísta mesquinho e insensível", ele já tinha ouvido de tudo nos últimos dias.

Ela virou-se para ele, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Sua última tática a ser descoberta tinha sido a tortura psicológica.

- Você bem que podia me dar uma ajuda, não é mesmo, _Spaceman_?

Ele revirou os olhos e negou de leve com a cabeça. Donna suspirou e voltou-se para o bebê na cadeirinha alta.

- Ora, vamos, meu amor. Só mais um pouquinho e a mamãe promete que te deixa em paz. "Mamãe", querido. Fala "mamãe"?

Harry vinha balbuciando desde que os dois o encontraram na porta do número 4, mas até agora não dava sinais de querer começar a falar de fato e Donna fazia o possível para encorajá-lo a cada oportunidade que tinha. Às vezes o Doctor tinha a impressão que ultimamente ela conversava mais com o bebê do que com ele.

Ele percebeu que no ritmo que a manhã seguia aquilo ainda demoraria um bocado. Papinha e primeiras palavras à parte, Donna ainda iria querer tomar banho, se trocar, fazer uma mamadeira e ajeitar o _baby__sling_ antes de sequer querer pensar em sair da TARDIS. Sem chá e sem biscoitos, a coisa mais sensata a fazer provavelmente seria encontrar outra coisa com que se ocupar. O Doctor pôs seus óculos de leitura e puxou um livro de Agatha Christie do bolso do paletó.

Perfeito. Não ia ser nada mal reler "Cinco Porquinhos" pela septuagésima nova vez—

- Papai!

Ele ergueu os olhos do livro. Harry encarava-o, sorrindo. Donna também o encarava, mas _ela_ não estava sorrindo.

- Papai! – ele repetiu, sorrindo e, à guisa de ênfase, ergueu os bracinhos se jogando na direção do Doctor.

Por um segundo, fez-se silêncio na cozinha iluminada da TARDIS. E então o Doctor levantou-se, dirigiu-se à cadeirinha alta e, com um sorrisinho, pegou o bebê no colo.

Em meio às risadinhas inocentes de Harry, que prontamente pôs-se a brincar com seus óculos e seus cabelos, e os protestos de "_COMO__você__CONSEGUE?__Você__nem__mesmo__TENTA!_" de Donna, ele percebeu que não havia pra onde correr...

Por Rassilon, ele acabaria amando muito aquele menino.


End file.
